Past Paradise
by killajay
Summary: Gohan sets hisself two years in the past in between the week until the Cell Games. Some things change before he even meets them. Will he be able to help while trying to not change the present time too much?
1. Chapter 1

"I know what I'm doing."

Dr. Briefs watched carefully as Gohan pressed some buttons on his device.

"Wow. Thank you Gohan."

Gohan handed him his invention back and was about to leave.

"Wait Gohan. I have something for you."

Dr. Briefs placed a digital watch in Gohan's handz

"Soooo...You're saying I can't read time?"

Dr. Briefs laughed.

"No you silly goose. This isn't just any watch."

Gohan waited for him to continue.

"And?"

"You'll see once you have studied it carefully."

Gohan raised an eyebrow but left waving.

...home...

Gohan was at his desk wondering what it was untill he saw some unusual buttons with tiny labels.

"Go, clear, date, month, and year?"

Gohan looked at the numbers and gasped.

There was six 0's on it which canged colors all the time.

"I-is this what I think it is?"

Gohan turned it around and read the label.

_Time travel device, do not let children handle._

Gohan thought.

If he was able to go back two years from now, he can warn hisself not to get too cocky when fighting Cell but... that means he can change the present time.

"But dad...I'll just figure it out while I'm gone."

But before he could set it up another thought rolled in.

'I better change or else they'll already have lucky guesses.'

Gohan turned into a super sayain 2.

'They won't know about this for now untill I transform.'

He set up the the time for it and breathed before pressing Go.

...Past...

"Gohan we'll win I'm sure of it."

"But dad-"

"I have to go now stop worrying okay?"

"Oh alright."

Goku rubbed Gohan's hair and left his room.

"If dad said Cell is stronger than him, why is he so happy-"

"Woah!"

The two fell on their bottoms.

"Wh-what happened? How did you get here.

SSJ2 Gohan blushed.

"I-I uh...used magic?"

Gohan stood up helping the other up.

"I didn't know magic worked like that."

SSJ2 Gohan sat down.

"Well now you do."

"What are you doing here ma'am?"

Gohan scowled.

"Do I look like a girl to you!?"

"W-well yes you do."

"Wh-what?"

He glanced down covered HER face.

"Shit I fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

"I-"

SSJ2 Gohan sighed.

"Okay promise to not tell anyone. I'm you from the future-"

"But I'm not a-"

"AND I used this device to come here. But I didn't know I would change into a female."

Gohan smiled

"S-so you can tell me if were gonna win against Cell!?"

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh sorry. But can you?"

"I can't because well... I don't want to."

"What do you mean by that."

"I want it to surprise you."

"But didn't you want to warn me about something?"

"Shit. Fine but listen closely..."

...Fifteen minuets later...

"So he chose to stay dead and let me move on."

Gohan wasn't smiling anymore.

"So he chose training over me?"

Gohan gasped.

"No no he said most enemies were after him."

"Still not a good ending."

"Yah but you managed to beat Cell."

"Without dad."

"Actually he did."

"When?"

"Must I go over everything!? I gotta go. You've heard enough-"

"Wait can you...stay here?"

SSJ2 Gohan didn't move.

"Why?"

"Because I-I don't want you to go."

SSJ2 Gohan sighed.

"I guess but only untill all of this is over."

"Thanks!"

"Yah yah."

Gohan blushed.

"You know...you're actually kind of pretty."

SSJ2 Gohan blushed.

"Yippee."

"Hey can I tell the others!"

"You promised."

"Fine."

"And try not think positive like da- I mean Goku because the others will notice."

"So you know everyone?"

SSJ2 Gohan blew her blang.

"Just shut up."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

SSJ2 Gohan was relaxing on the bed while Gohan paced across his room.

SSJ2 Gohan sat up.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"You said not think positive so I'm thinking about how it is in Mirai's time."

SSJ2 Gohan automatically blushed.

"Mirai? I forgot he was here."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. N-nothing at all."

"Yeah there is you're blushing."

"What dies that have to do with now?"

"I got it! You have a crush on Mirai!"

SSJ2 Gohan hit his head.

"Now is not the time!"

"It's true isn't it?"

"No it's not."

...

"You're still blushing-"

"Shut up!"

...later...

"Hey did you know tomorrow is my birthday?"

"Nah I forgot my own birthday."

"Oops sorry I forgot hey that reminds me, if you're two years from this time does that mean you're thirteen?"

"Yah."

"Awesome but I have a question."

"Yeaaaaah?"

SSJ2 Gohan was afraid he would ask about his form.

"Why do we look the same but you have different hair that's yellow?"

"Uh..."

"Wait! My hair probably got spikier right?"

"Uh yah sure..."

"Awesome."

"Gohan!"

"Sounds like your dad I gotta go."

"But-"

"Don't worry I'm just gonna be outside."

"Gohan there you are."

Gohan looked to his right but SSJ2 Gohan was gone.

"Wow she's fast."

"Who?"

"Oh nothing let's eat."

SSJ2 Gohan was resting on a hill looking at the sunset.

"All I have to do his keep dad alive. Uhg I make it sound easy."

She look down.

"I just hope I don't screw up too much."

"Hey Goku."

Gohan gasped and realized it was Krillin. She knew if she spoke Krillin would be asking questions.

"hi."

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

Krillin sat down next to her and faced her only for SSJ2 Gohan to turn the other way.

"What's wrong Goku you seem a little different. Like why are you so short?"

SSJ2 Gohan turned around.

"You idiot! I'm not short! ah..."

Krillin was devastated.

"Wah-who...you're not Goku!"

"uhg..."

"But you have super sayain hair."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. Wait are you a girl?"

SSJ2 Gohan groaned.

"Just leave me alone."

Krillin didn't move.

"And what will you do about it girlie?"

Gohan grabbed both of Krillin's hands and pinned them on to the ground.

He then put him between his legs making Krillin lay on his stomach.

He then started pulling his arms up.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Don't ever call me that again got it!?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Gohan got off ignoring Krillin's pain.

"You have a temper problem."

"And I have more."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I'm gonna head out um...girl?"

Krillin then blocked his face but Gohan waves him off.

"Yeah you do that."

Krillin was confused but levitated.

"Sure okaaaay..."

He flew off getting ready to tell about what happened.

SSJ2 Gohan shrugged.

" might as well wait for them to come to me."

...meanwhile...

Gohan finished dinner and quickly ran to his room and locked it.

He looked around but still didn't see her.

"Did she really go?"

He looked under the covers and hus closet and under the bed.

"Aw..."

He sat on his bed.

"But she is real...she told me she just wants to go out-"

He looked out the window but didn't see her.

"Too bad I can't go out. Oh well."

...

SSJ2 Gohan just relized it was getting really late and decided to go visit Gohan once more.

...

"Hello-hey!"

Gohan squeazed her as tight as tight as he could.

"Where were you?"

"On a hill."

"...oh."

He let go and blushed.

"I thought you were gone forever."

SSJ2 Gohan shrugged.

"I would've but seeing you this happy to see me is really starting to make me go soft."

Gohan laughed.

"Hey are you hungry?"

"No I can wait-"

"But my mom makes the best-"

SSJ2 Gohan raised her eyebrow.

"I-I mean OUR mom makes the best fried fish!"

"Look kid I'm not hungry."

"Oh okay."

Gohan thought again.

"You wanna take a shower with me?"

"What!?"

"Nothing!"

"Have you forgotten I'm a girl for now!?"

"I won't look at you!"

"Just take your shower!"

Gohan then thought again.

"Can I introduce you to my dad and mom?"

"I though we're suppose to keep this a secret!"

"But if you were to take a shower and I was in my room, they would see that someone is in the shower."

"Shit...oh sorry."

"It's okay let's go."

"Now?"

Gohan managed to drag her downstairs and in front of his parents.

"Dad mom this is me from the future!"

SSJ2 Gohan watched Chichi walk to her and touch her chest.

"AAAAAH!"

"My son is not a female."

"Gee you could've seen that from there."

Chichi squeezed it to make sure.

"AAAAAAAh!"

"Yup she's female. Gohan she is not you. This must be your girlfriend."

The two fell.

"Hey Chichi does that mean we're gonna have grandkids?"

SSJ2 Gohan blushed.

"NO! I am him from the future but something changed my gender!"

Goku then smiled big.

"When?!"

"Uh two years from now."

Chichi hugged her.

"So they are gonna win!"

Gohan wanted to say something but kept quiet.

"I-I well I can't tell you."

Goku finally used his brain.

"If Cell was to win then you wouldn't be here."

SSJ2 Gohan sighed.

"No it's about something else."

"Another monster?!"

"Well I can't tell you that."

"So what do you mean something else?"

"Well someone in this room will die and would never want to come back."

(silence)

Chichi smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Um no not really."

Gohan hugged her.

"She's gonna take a shower with me!"

SSJ2 Gohan groaned.

Chichi thought.

"Well since she is smarter she can teach while taking a shower."

They all fell.

The two ran upstairs and in to the bathroom.

"You're not really going to teach me are you?"

"No."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist.

SSJ2 Gohan looked at him and turned around.

"Just start the water I need to strip."

"So I can't stay in here with you?"

"What!?"

"Startin' the water."

Gohan left quickly.

SSJ2 Gohan sighed and took off her shirt.

"Oh god I look my mom!"

She shuddered and slipped down her pants.

Then she took off her boxers...

...

Gohan touched the water as he heard someone scream.

He got in and relaxed.

"Wow we are gonna win. I didn't know Cell was that weak."

SSJ2 Gohan got a towel and covered her whole body.

"Someone has a lot of explaining to do."

Later on SSJ2 Gohan finally got over it and got in the tub.

"Never look down."

"Got it. Can you tell me more about the future."

"Well there isn't really much."

"Is it like Mirai's?"

"Uh no."

"Yes!"

Gohan looked down on accident and covered his face while coughing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Gohan secretly looked under again.

SSJ2 Gohan noticed red in the water and scowled.

"Didn't I tell you not to look!?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see what wemon look like with out clothes. A-and I thought everyone had muscels."

"Everyone does and I remember studying about body figures when I was 6!"

"I forgot."

"You'd be stupid. Let's just clean ourselves and-"

"You mean clean eachother?"

"What?!"

"I agree."

Eight minuets later...

Gohan got dressed and gave her a night shirt.

"You need something to sleep in."

"How about my clothes?"

"These are your clothes!"

"Smart guy."

"Here."

"Turn around please."

moments later Gohan turned back around.

"Hey it fits."

"Isn't this a see-through?"

"Uuuuuuh...no."

"I think it is."

"No it's not!"

"Um okay."

SSJ2 Gohan got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the guest room."

"But..."

"But what?"

Gohan thought.

"I'm not use to sleeping alone."

"Use your teddy bears."

"A real person?"

"Goku?"

"He's noisy and wild!"

"Ugh! fine."

"Yeah!"

Gohan got in while SSJ2 Gohan got in as well only for Gohan to hug her.

"What are you doing?"

"I always hug whatever is in my bed."

SSJ2 Gohan wanted to say a pillow but kept quiet.

"You're kind of making me uncomfortable."

"Please?"

SSJ2 Gohan pulled the covers on her which ment yes to Gohan.

"Just try not to touch certain places."

"Got it."

...

Gohan woke up at around Two in the early morining.

"Hey."

SSJ2 Gohan was sound asleep with pillow on her head leaving him awake alone.

He pulled the covers down and crawled over her and went to his desk before turning on the light.

"The hell!?"

Gohan quickly turned to her who now had the pillow covering her face.

"Is it morning already?"

"Um earlier?"

"Turn it off."

"No way it's dark."

"Ugh!"

Gohan kept it on and got back in bed.

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am."

"Do you wanna get out of bed?"

"No."

"Okay..."

As Gohan got in the covers SSJ2 Gohan turned off his lamp.

"Hey!"

"Good morning."

SSJ2 Gohan got back to sleeping.

Gohan groaned and hugged her before trying to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Later at six in the morning SSJ2 Gohan woke up from a good dream and felt Gohan's arms around her.

"What a baby."

"I heard that."

"Greatness."

Gohan sat up.

"I-I had another nightmare."

"Good for you?"

"No it was terrible! You had to leave me and-and you..."

"I what?"

"Well we kissed."

"On the cheek?"

"No like mom and dad kiss."

"Gross!"

"It wasn't that bad."

"You enjoy making out with a guy!?"

"Only if it's someone I like-"

Gohan slapped his face.

"N-never mind!"

SSJ2 Gohan rolled her eyes.

"Look do you have wait never mind."

"what do you mean?"

SSJ2 Gohan set the coordinates for her time and pressed go.

"Huh?!"

...

SSJ2 Gohan tapped her chest and realized he was back to normal.

He sighed in relief and went into his dresser and picked up his gi and boots before leaving again.

Gohan was about to cry untill he saw her come back.

"You didn't leave!"

He hugged her tightly which annoyed her.

"Don't ever scare me like that."

"Don't ever hug me like that."

Gohan let go blushing and watched her leave his room.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

He sighed and decided to change also.

SSJ2 Gohan took off the shirt and got dressed.

"Man Goku sure is gonna be in a big surprise."

Gohan put on his clothes and brushed his hair trying to look good.

(Love is in the room.)

SSJ2 Gohan got out and saw Chichi doing laundry.

"Uh..."

Chichi looked up.

"Oh my where did you get that outfit."

"Oh well uh..."

"Goku is the only one who wears those boots."

"Actually-"

"Goku!"

"Ugh."

"Yah Chichi?"

"Take a look."

Goku turned to her and was shocked.

"Huh? What the! How?"

"I really need to-"

The two walked to her and looked around making Gohan feel very exposed.

"Excuse me could I please get some personal space?"

"Wow I never knew I was famous!"

"Guys!"

They stopped.

"Oh sorry."

Goku laughed.

"You must be a fan of mine! Trying to use Gohan to get to me huh?"

"That's not it!"

"Could you go wake up Gohan for us?"

"Sure."

She walked in Gohan's room and shut the door.

"Heyyyy woah!"

SSJ2 Gohan rolled her eyes.

"It's just clothing!"

"Oh I was just admiring how you fit so well in it."

"What!?"

"I said nothing."

He walked up to her and realized she was almost exactly his size. Just a bit taller.

"Hey when do I get to where one of those!?"

"Oh two years from now."

"Aw man!"

"But if you'd like I can bring a pair for you."

"Awesome you're the best!"

"Of coarse."


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan watched her sit down.

"Mom started breakfest."

"How would you know?"

"At six thirty she always start the eggs."

"Um wow okay..."

Gohan looked down blushing.

"It sure would be nice to kiss her."

"Huh?"

"Do you like grass?"

"Um yeah sure..."

"You should try playing in it!"

SSJ2 Gohan was confused.

"Yeah I'll do that..."

(Silence...)

"Gohan! Other Gohan! Stop Goku!"

The two walked downstairs.

"Good morning guys paltes are on the table.

SSJ2 Gohan watched as the males ate crazy.

She shrugged knowing that hisself will learn his matters sometime.

Chichi watched her making sure she wasn't a pig.

SSJ2 Gohan ate peacefully.

Chichi gasped.

"What?"

Chichi got out her seat and hugged her.

"Thank Kami there is someone like me in this house!"

SSJ2 Gohan sweated.

"y-you're welcome?"

Chichi was in tears of joy.

...

Later on after that awkward moment...

Gohan wished he could hug her some more but he kept his hands to hisself at all the times he felt like it.

"Wanna train?"

"Not today."

Gohan thought and looked through the window.

"Mirai!"

SSJ2 Gohan fell off the bed.

"Wha?!"

"He's here!"

"Hi gohan!"

Trunks flew up and looked at SSJ2 Gohan.

"Who's this?"

"Just a friend that is a fan of-"

SSJ2 Gohan covered his mouth.

"I'm just a friend."

Gohan nodded.

Trunks looked at her.

'Wow she's beautiful.'

Gohan smiled big.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting everyone."

"That must be a lot of work!"

"Well if you count all the talking."

Trunks turned his attention to her.

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Oh I'm uh..."

SSJ2 Gohan started blushing.

"W-well it's not important."

"Really? Well my name is Trunks nice to meet you."

He then took her hand.

SSJ2 Gohan blushed even more while looking into his eyes.

Gohan saw the imaginary hearts float above them and sighed.

"Can you guys quit the love story already."

They jumped while breaking the grasp.

"I'm sorry Gohan has some weird vocabulary.

"It's okay."

Gohan hugged SSJ2 Gohan while secretly sticking his tongue out at Trunks.

"Why is he-"

"Don't mind him he does it all the time."

Gohan hugged tighter.

"Let's go swim TOGETHER!"

SSJ2 Gohan laughed nervously.

"Okay."

Trunks watched her pull him away but was latched on again.

"I gotta go."

"Okay bye I guess."

SSJ2 Gohan finally got him.

"What was all that about?"

"What? I wanted to swim."

"You hugging me, teasing Mirai, baby talk."

"But I always do."

"No way!"

"What?!"

"You're jelous!"

"What that's not true!"

"Whatever...".

"Well at least I don't blush uncontrollably around people I like."

"Shut up about that already!"

Gohan sighed.

...

"Hey girl-"

"Just call me G."

"Okay I was wondering if you had ever kissed anyone."

"I-I well yeah."

"Oh okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was also wondering if you could tell me how it feels."

"Oh um...it uh well it makes you feel great loved I guess..."

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"If we were to kiss how do you think it would feel?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh..."

Gohan yawned.

"Let's take a nap."

"Sure."

Gohan pulled the cover on the two.

...later...

Gohan swallowed and sat up moments later.

"I wonder how..."

He looked to his right and leaned over seeing if she was asleep.

He thought and leaned to her face before connecting their lips.

...

"MHM!"

Gohan quickly pulled as SSJ2 Gohan did the same.

"What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know how it would feel!"

"What?"

"I-I like you!"

"h-huh?"

"I've ways had. So when you said that it feels great I just wanted to feel the pleasure."

SSJ2 Gohan looked into his eyes.

"That's how you feel?"

"Yeah I'm sorry-"

He felt her lips touch his and held her tightly.

SSJ2 Gohan pulled away.

"Don't tell anyone about this got it!?"

"Got it-"

Then they started making out again.

Gohan shifted his hands lower to her waist and couldn't help it but moan.

They stopped when the door was knocked on.

They pulled away and got out of the bed looking like they were already up.

"Hi son, girl ready to go swimming!?"

"Yah!"

"How about you girl?"

SSJ2 Gohan hated bieng called a girl but nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

When the reached the center of their forest Goku took off his shirt and boots befoer diving in along with Gohan.

SSJ2 Gohan sat down not wanting to get wet.

"Hey aren't you gonna come in!?"

"No way!"

Gohan got out the stream.

"come on please?"

"I dunno..."

Gohan thought and looked at SSJ2 Gohan's clothes and smiled.

"Just keep it on."

"Yah I would love to come back dripping wet."

Gohan laughed and pulled her in.

He kept laughing untill she reappeared in the surface.

"You're a devil!"

"Whatever."

Goku looked at the big waterfall.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go jump off that big cliff!"

When Goku left Gohan got in the water.

"Um G do you wanna...kiss again?"

"I don't think so...your father is here and-"

She suddenly found herself leaning against the end bieng caught in a kiss.

Gohan pulled away.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine really."

She got out the water and started drying her over shirt.

Gohan groaned.

'It's a my fault. I got out of control! Now she hates me.'

SSJ2 Gohan threw her over shirt on the ground.

"Hey could you come up here?"

"okay."

When Gohan got up she pulled him on top of her.

"I don't hate you."

They made out while Goku was still climbing the damn cliff.

"Man now I know how normal people feel. F*ck it I'm flying!"

...

Gohan moved his hand around until he felt her chest.

"Ah! I'm sorry-"

"It's fine."

They got back to kissing while something starting forming in Gohan's pants.

SSJ2 Gohan didn't notice and pulled away.

"Let's go it's getting late."

"Right!"

Once the two finished getting dressed they headed back leaving Goku still flying.

"Man it feels like I'm traveling to the moon."

...Later on...

SSJ2 Gohan relaxed on the bed not caring about Trunks anymore.

Gohan noticed his pants and gasped.

"What?"

"Uh nothing!"

He blushed madly and ran to the bathroom.

SSJ2 Gohan shrugged and got on Gohan's phone.

Gohan sat on the toilet lid and groaned.

"Just great. My thing is huge!But I don't have to go. What could be the problem?"

He remembered studying about men and gasped.

"My thing wants to go inside her!"

He got up and left the bathroom.

"Maybe she likes guys with big stuff."

He walked in and saw her in her night shirt.

"Heyyyy oh my..."

Gohan blushed and quickly got in the bed.

"What happened to you?"

"That's how it is."

"And I didn't even notice."

SSJ2 Gohan was surprised but realized what was going on.

"I think you need someone."

"But the only person I can think of is...you."

"Oh no I am not being filled up."

"But I'm hurting."

"I think there is another way."

"What?"

SSJ2 Gohan laid him down and got to his pants.

She pulled hole open and pulled him out.

"Wow you are really big for an eleven year old."

She looked around it and leaned closer.

"I think I'm suppose to, lick it?"

"Whatever works!"

She gave it one lick and she actually like it.

She put it in her mouth and sucked.

'It's like a big meaty lolipop!'

Gohan was panting crazily.

"Oh ah!"

SSJ2 Gohan sucked faster.

"I-I think something's gonna happen-"

He yelled while shooting out his liquid.

SSJ2 Gohan pulled up.

"How was that?"

"Amazing!"

"Did it work?"

"No I'm still hurting."

"I knew it would come to this."

"Come to what?"

SSJ2 Gohan removed her night shirt and underwear.

"Alright let's try and make this quick."


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan blushed madly but was excited about what was going to happen.

"Do I have to..."

"Yah but seeing how clueless you are I have to start this."

"Hey I'm not too clueless all I know is that my thing has to be inside you."

"You mean cock right."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Gohan got between her legs while holding the bed.

"So where do I put it?"

SSJ2 Gohan thought of somethething and sat up.

"Just let me handle this."

She sat down not caring which hole was filled until she completely felt his legs.

Gohan felt the amazing sensation.

"Do we stay like this?"

"No I-I think we're suppose to do it again."

She pulled up until he was completely out and sat back down.

"I think I just heard something."

"Ignore it."

Gohan decided to give it a try and pulled her up except keeping his member inside her and pulled her down.

"O-oh so that's how it goes?"

"I dunno I just guessed."

"Do it again?"

"Okay."

Gohan repeated what he did.

"Wow it feels great."

"Again?"

Gohan continued doing it only faster.

"ha ha ha ha..."

SSJ2 Gohan laid down while Gohan got on top.

"I think I know what I'm doing..."

Gohan pushed in.

"Aah..."

He started moving slowly.

"Could you go any faster?"

"I think so."

Gohan moved faster.

"Oh! Ha ah!"

"Keep quiet."

"I can't help it!"

"Shh."

Gohan held her chin while kissing her.

He accidentally brought his tongue in and pulled out.

"Did I almost french kiss you?"

"Yah but it felt nice-"

They started french kissing.

moments later SSJ2 Gohan sat up and turned around getting on her knees.

Gohan held her waist.

"We are doing the same thing right?"

"Y-yah."

Gohan pushed in moaning with her.

He went faster and never noticed that he was slamming into her.

SSJ2 Gohan laid on the pillow panting crazily thinking naughty thoughts.

Gohan let his hands touch her chest while turning super sayain.

"Ah! something's happening!"

SSJ2 Gohan pushed back with him feeling something rush in her.

Gohan pounded her faster while she yelled.

Luckily Chichi wasn't home...

"Ah! Ah! Aaaah!"

Gohan yelled while he felt something come out of him fast.

Once he finished he turned back to normal while SSJ2 Gohan laid down.

They panted trying to catch their breath and Gohan laid next to her.

"I love you G-"

"Hello is anyone home!?"

The two frantically put on their night clothes.

Trunks opened their door.

"Oh hey I see that guys slept...wild..."

They blushed and got up.

Gohan stretched.

"Oh we were just getting up from our nap."

"Oh then were's Goku?"

They looked at eachother.

"We forgot about him!"

...meanwhile...

Goku was still flying.

"Hello!? Anyone!?"

He screamed while still flying.

"WHY IS IT TAKING SO F*CKING LONG!? Oh I made it."

...meanwhile...

SSJ2 Gohan no longer blushed around Trunks whenever they were close.

They went in the living room.

SSJ2 Gohan sat on the two-seat couch while Gohan was about to sit there Trunks took the spot.

Gohan sat down on the three seated one.

SSJ2 Gohan saw the disappointed look on his face and sat with him.

Trunks was confused but stayed seated.

"So uh do you guys want to go to the park sometime?"

The two said yes at the same time.

"Uh sure when?"

"Tomorrow at about 5."

"Okay."

When the phone rang Trunks got up and answered it.

When he was gone Gohan grabbed SSJ2 Gohan and kissed her while she responded.

"I love you G."

"I love you too."

They kissed again while Trunks was listening to the ranting of Chichi.


End file.
